Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a fan, in particular, to a fan structure with a wear resistant film coated shaft liner.
Description of Related Art
As the computer industry advances rapidly nowadays, fans have become one of the essential components for heat dissipation in computers. In addition, the fans are required not only to satisfy the needs for heat dissipation but also to be able to cope with the light and slim designs of the computer or 3C products nowadays such that they are confined by the physical space and volume available in addition to that the weights need to be taken into consideration for the light-weight designs of the fans.
A traditional heat dissipating fan with an inverted axle center is typically provided with a wear plate disposed at the contact area between the axle center end portion and the bearing in order to lessen the problem of wears occurred between the bearing sleeve and the axle center. However, after taking into the account of the slim design of the fan, since the sizes of the related components are much smaller, the assembly operation of the fan becomes relatively difficult. Furthermore, since the wear plate still has a certain thickness, there is still a problem associated with the increase of the overall thickness of the fan once the wear plate is stacked onto the axle center end portion, which is not optimal and needs to be improved.
In view of the above, the inventor seeks to overcome the problems associated with the currently existing technique after years of research and development along with the utilization of theoretical principles, and it is an objective of the inventor to provide a reasonable design and an improvement capable of effectively solve the aforementioned problems.